


Siempre estaré contigo

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: -Yo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca lo olvides -murmuró ella en su oído a la vez que el sol los envolvía con sus cálidos rayos, quienes se colaban tímidamente por las ventanas...





	Siempre estaré contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es una de las primeras historias que escribí (hace como 10 años aproximadamente), que la encontré oculta entre todos los archivos de mi vieja y amada computadora de escritorio y, no sé por qué pero, me pareció una buena idea subirlo. No le he hecho ningún cambio a la historia ni al modo en que escribía en aquel entonces porque siento mucho cariño por esta historia que decidí dejarla así tal cual.
> 
> Espero que les guste...

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, todo en el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras y solo una tenue luz iluminaba su escritorio. Las calles y las casas estaban profundamente silenciosas, el frío y el cielo azul en el que las estrellas brillaban eran sus únicas compañías visibles.

 

Él, en su habitación, la observaba dormir, tranquila en el lecho caliente, allí donde no alcanzaba la luz. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada y esconder su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos. Se había detenido porque le dolía la mano de tanto hacer correr la pluma por el largo pergamino, sin un solo segundo de descanso; y debido también a que sus ojos fatigados duplicaban las líneas de lo escrito, e interponían una vaga neblina entre él y sus garabateadas letras. Varias veces pensó en utilizar magia, pero la idea fue descartada casi de inmediato; él sabía que su jefe se daría cuenta del fraude y quizás las consecuencias serían mucho peores que si no realizaba el informe.

Notando que el sueño lo vencía, se levantó y se lavó la cara con abundante agua helada, hasta llegar al punto de tiritar en la habitación tibia por el encerramiento y por la chimenea prendida. Los ruidos productos de sus acciones en la oscuridad, no la despertaron; así que volvió a su escritorio y siguió escribiendo su interminable informe, con los ojos bien cerca del papel debido al cansancio. Las líneas brotaron de su pluma de una manera muy vertiginosa, mientras que la mano izquierda apoyada en su rodilla le temblaba nerviosamente.

De repente se detuvo, nuevamente. Ya no daba más, su cerebro, su estómago, sus músculos, sus articulaciones y el resto de su cuerpo se negaban a producir una sola idea más, le gritaban fervientemente que parara con semejante sacrificio, que abandonara toda tarea y le ordenaban que descansara un poco. Ni siquiera podía sostener la pluma entre sus manos; en la base de su pulgar empezaba a sentir un agudo y punzante dolor que le impedía pensar con claridad; la luz de su mesa le parecía mucho más tenue de que era cuando empezó a escribir; el frío mucho más intenso, a pesar de que la chimenea emanaba bastante fuego; el trabajo mucho más inútil y largo...

Antes de que se retirara del Ministerio, le habían encomendado esa monografía _"para el día siguiente bien temprano"_ , pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en su extensión. Maldijo por lo bajo a su estupidez, hubiera no aceptado y encargado a otro para que lo hiciese por él.

-¡Maldita sea!-pensaba-, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar sin descanso, y todo ¿para qué?, para apenas ganar con qué sostenerme, con qué sostenerla...

Y de pronto imágenes de su pasado llegaban a su cabeza como ráfagas de viento; de cuando era pequeño y recibía ropa que perteneció alguna vez a sus hermanos mayores, de los jersey que su madre le tejía a él cada navidad, de los libros de segunda mano que sus padres le compraban para la escuela...

Se levantó en un arrebato de ira:

-¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Yo ya no trabajo más! -exclamó.

Se acercó a la cama en la que dormía su esposa, tambaleándose como un ebrio, y sosteniéndose en la orilla transformó todo el amor que sentía por ella en un tierno beso en su frente. Ella despertó por la sensación eléctrica que este pequeño gesto de cariño le produjo en su corazón:

-¿Ya acabaste? -preguntó dulcemente.

-No, no he acabado. No puedo continuar, ya no siento mis dedos, estoy muerto de sueño, mi espalda me ruega por una posición más cómoda y ya no puedo concentrarme...

-¡Pobrecito!... acuéstate, mañana temprano terminarás cuando estés menos fatigado... -murmuró Hermione.

Y estas insignificantes palabras produjeron un pequeño estremecimiento en su interior, si ella supiera que no terminar ese trabajo era condenarse a días de ayuno, al ahorro excesivo de cada moneda que pasase por sus manos, a días ( _o quizás meses_ ) de miserias y sufrimientos. Ya veía todas las dificultades que tendría con el casero y los proveedores si se atrasaba un día con el pago de sus deudas... el martirio de tantos años recrudeciendo una vez más. Él también lo pensó, claro que lo pensó; pero su idea se desvaneció ahuyentada por todos los porvenires que tal acción acarrearía en un futuro no muy distante...

-No, no me acostaré. Ahora creo que me siento mejor. En un ratito ya termino.

Hermione rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, se incorporó de su lecho y unió los labios con los suyos con un apasionado beso, demostrándole que no se encontraba solo... Él volvió a la mesa y mientras dos lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas (¿de qué?, ¿de ira, de angustia, de desconsuelo?) se encontró frente a él con el condenado pergamino. Estaba a punto de iniciar, cuando un ruido lo distrajo. Volvió su mirada hacia el origen del mismo y vio a su mujer con el cabello alborotado y con los ojos rojos por el sueño.

-Hermy, mi amor,... pero, ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué no ves? Me levanto para acompañarte, Ron -contestó mientras se vestía rápidamente-. Voy a preparar un poco de té y ya verás como en unos segundos terminamos...

-Oh, pero ¿qué es lo que dices?... Hermy, acuéstate, te vas a enfermar... -advirtió Ron, pero ella ya se encontraba vestida; se acercó a él con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro dormido, lo besó de nuevo en la frente e inmediatamente desapareció todo rastro de desesperación y desconsuelo en su expresión. Ella se puso a preparar el té mientras que él seguía trabajando casi con entusiasmo. Hermione le llevó la taza de la humeante bebida y cuando lo hizo, él le pasó su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, la oprimió sobre su corazón y continuó escribiendo pero ahora en un ambiente más tibio, más amistoso, más tranquilo; y hasta incluso le pareció que las ideas se le aclaraban en su mente, su mano sujetaba con más seguridad la pluma y todo su cuerpo ya no le exigía nada que no fuese permanecer para siempre en esa situación. Después de unos minutos así junto con su amada, logró terminar lo que hasta tan solo un rato le era interminable.

-Gracias, no sé lo que haría sin ti -dijo mientras la estrechaba en un muy sincero abrazo.

- ** _Yo siempre estaré contigo. Nunca lo olvides_** -murmuró ella en su oído a la vez que el sol los envolvía con sus cálidos rayos, quienes se colaban tímidamente por las ventanas...


End file.
